leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Darkrai (M10)
| ability= | enva1=Scott Williams| java1=Kōji Ishizaka| }} Darkrai (Japanese: ダークライ Darkrai) is a major character in The Rise of Darkrai. History Darkrai was first seen in a garden in Alamos Town. When multiple pillars were knocked over, Baron Alberto accused Darkrai as being responsible for the damage. It mysteriously appeared out of the ground and told everyone to not come there. When Baron Alberto sent out to battle it, it dodged by becoming invisible, then used , which ended up hitting . In Ash's nightmare, it showed Ash a vision of Palkia. It then brought into a vortex which Ash ended up in until he was awoken. Darkrai appeared again briefly after Palkia caused a harsh distortion in space around Alamos Town. It also subtly told Palkia to leave the city. Baron Alberto, still thinking that Darkrai was evil, battled using Lickilicky. Darkrai, however, dodged and used on Lickilicky. Dawn also used to battle, but Darkrai dodged all the attacks. Soon, Darkrai unleashed several Dark Voids which put several people and Pokémon to . Ash then gave chase to Darkrai and attempted to attack it, but Darkrai instantly vanished. Pikachu then attacked Darkrai's shadow while it was beneath the ground, which caused it to appear. It then used to dodge . When Ash told Darkrai that it should leave, it told him that it is staying. Baron Alberto, along with , appeared on the scene. However, Darkrai used Dark Void on Lickilicky. With Darkrai's power, Baron Alberto morphed into a Lickilicky due to his wish to battle Darkrai. It was also revealed that many of the incapacitated Pokémon became ghostly mirages, which ran around revealing that they were being chased by something frightening in the dream world. Darkrai was soon ganged up on by multiple s, led by Baron Alberto. They all fired attacks, and Darkrai only defended. It survived all of the attacks, and used Dark Void on all of the Pokémon, telling them to not interfere. Baron Alberto, in the form of a Lickilicky, then battled Darkrai and used on it, but Darkrai tossed him, along with Team Rocket, into a faraway tree. It then appeared before the still invisible Palkia and charged at it, but was bounced back by Palkia's spatial shield. It then fired a Dark Pulse, telling Palkia once again to leave the town. This awakened Palkia and it revealed itself, which led to Alamos Town being trapped within the Spatial World. Darkrai and Palkia then fought each other in the trapped Alamos Town. It, along with Palkia, was then struck by a fired by Dialga. When Alice was almost about to be caught in the fighting between Dialga and Palkia, Darkrai stepped into the fight and used Dark Pulse on the two. It then attempted to use Dark Void on both Dialga and Palkia, telling them once more to leave the town, it was attacked by both. Alice then appeared, along with Ash and , and apologized for misunderstanding it. Darkrai recognized Alice due to her similarity to Alicia, who had saved it long ago. It then left to continue fighting Dialga and Palkia. After battling with Dialga and Palkia, it ended up sacrificing itself to protect the town and everyone in it. After and asked Palkia to turn everything back to the way it was, Darkrai was shown to have been revived and was watching the town. Darkrai made a cameo appearance during the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where he was still apparently living in the garden. Personality and characteristics Darkrai was mistaken as evil during the movie, attacking people and giving them nightmares. Baron Alberto in particular constantly accused Darkrai of all the anomalies occurring in Alamos Town. It was only later that it was revealed that Darkrai was actually trying to prevent and from destroying Alamos Town. Darkrai had a special attachment to Alice as it believed she was Alicia, Alice's grandmother, who helped Darkrai when it was injured a long time ago. Ever since then it had stayed in that garden. It also once saved Alice after she fell off a cliff. Moves used mod 6}}|0|1=Darkrai Dark Void multiple balls.png|2=Darkrai Dark Void shooting off one ball.png|3=Darkrai Double Team.png|4=Darkrai Dark Pulse.png|5=Darkrai Shock Wave.png}}|Using mod 6}}|0|1=Dark Void (main version)|2=Dark Void (alternate version)|3=Double Team|4=Dark Pulse|5=Shock Wave}}}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=秋山竜次 Kōji Ishizaka |en=Scott Williams |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |de=Jan Spitzer |vi=Trịnh Nguyễn Chánh Tín |it=Pietro Ubaldi |ko=임채헌 Im Chaeheon |es_eu=Héctor Cantolla |es_la=Humberto Solórzano |pt_br=Vagner Santos}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Darkrai appears in the manga adaptation of , fulfilling the same role which it does in the movie of the same name. Moves used Trivia * In the English dub, when Darkrai uses Dark Void, it announces the name of the attack. This does not happen in the original Japanese version. * In the movie, Tonio finds a passage in Godey's diary that reads "So Darkrai, who was hated by everyone else, opened his heart to Alicia." This confirmed Darkrai's gender as male in the English dub. However, Darkrai's gender was not mentioned in the original Japanese version, and Darkrai is genderless in the games. Related articles Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Darkrai (Anime) es:Darkrai (décima película) it:Darkrai (F10) ja:ダークライ (映画) zh:达克莱伊（电影系列第10作）